The disclosed subject matter is directed to minimizing the exposure to electromagnetic waves and non-ionizing radiation due to use of mobile appliances. This disclosure uses mobile device, mobile appliance, cell phone, cellular phone, wireless phone, wireless device, mobile phone and mobile radio, as well as phone, telephone, cell and radio interchangeably and the use of such terms is not exclusive and is intended to encompass all communication devices and apparatuses that transmit radio waves during communications and are held or located in close proximity to the user.
Microwaves are absorbed by living tissues at 24 times the rate of their absorption by pure water. While the Specific Absorption rate, one standard by which cellular microwave absorption by the body is commonly measured, is typically based upon a penetration through an inert emulation of a human head, competent experimental work indicates that the level of absorption in living tissue is many times greater than the level of microwave absorption through an inert liquid, such as water.
In a 1983 article entitled An Optical Method for Investigating the Microwave Characteristics of DNA and other Biomolecules in Solution, by Mays L. Swicord and Christopher C. Davis, published in the journal Bioelectronmagnetics, experimental results were reported which determined that “A significant increase in the absorption of DNA solutions as compared with pure water has been observed that is consistent with microwave absorption by the longitudinal mode of the double helix”. Thus, in their conclusion Swicord and Davis state that: However, the results presented in this work are in good agreement with the Prohofsky model of acoustic mode absorption by varying lengths of DNA. Prohofsky and Van Zandt predicted that 450 to 2000 base pair segments of synthetic DNA should absorb 103 to 104 times as strongly in the microwave region as an equivalent mass of water with a decrease in peak absorption due to water damping. The 1.7% dilution of DNA investigated by PFLOH spectroscopy in this work indicated a 40% increase in absorption above pure water at 8 GHz and at 10 to 12% increase at 12 GHz. The measured DC conductance of this DNA sample was quite low yet its absorption coefficient was still 25% higher at 8 GHz than a saline solution of 20 times greater DC conductance. We conclude therefore that the observed absorption of the DNA solution does not come from ionic behavior.
The observed absorption is suggestive of direct microwave absorption by the longitudinal acoustic mode of the double helix discussed by Prohofsky and co-workers. Based on the concentration of DNA solution which gave 40% more absorption than pure water at 8 GHz, the microwave absorption of DNA at this frequency is 24 times greater than an equivalent mass of water.
This finding that there are many orders of magnitude of increase in microwave absorption when DNA is present, may likely explain the considerable body of experimental evidence strongly indicating a relationship between long term mobile device use, and diseases involving DNA strand abnormality, such as brain cancer.
Scientific [i.e, H. Lai et al, from the University of Washington, 1984, 1988, and as presented in 1998, Vienna, Austria, and 2009 in Stavanger, Norway; O. Johansson, Associate Professor, Dept. of Neuroscience of the Karolinska Institute, Stockholm, and Professor, Royal Institute of Technology, Stockholm, as presented in 2009 at Stavanger, Norway; Carl F. Blackman a founder of the Bioelectromagnetics Society, as presented in 2009, at Stavanger, Norway; Martin Blank, Ph.D., Associate Professor, Columbia University, as presented in 2009 Stavanger, Norway, Franz Adlkofer, M. D., doctorate from the Max Planck Institute for Biochemistry as presented at Stavanger Norway, 2009, also the following presenters at the International EMF Conference 2009 at Stavanger, Norway: Lukas h. Margaritis, Ph.D., Greece; Elihu D. Richter, M D, M.P.H., Israel; Alvaro Agusto A. de Salles, Ph.D., Brazil; Fredrik Soderqvist, Ph.D., Sweden, Yuri G. Grigoriev M.D. Sci., Russia; Anton V. Merkulov Ph.D., Russia] studies have shown potential health risks, in some instances showing DNA breakage, as associated with human exposure to non-ionizing radio wave sources, including but not limited to those emitted from mobile telephone devices and handsets, including but not limited to cellular telephones, satellite telephones, cordless telephones, and also portable computers, including those equipped with wi fi connectivity capacity. Continuing research supports that such health risks as may be associated with proximity to non-ionizing radiation will be reduced if level of exposure is reduced.
As used here, the term “non-ionizing radiation,” is in reference to types and frequencies of radiation which do not have the capacity to force electron shifting at an atomic level, including with molecular effect. As used here, the term “ionizing radiation” is in reference to types and frequencies of radiation which do have the capacity to force electron shifting at an atomic level, including with molecular effect.
Current electromagnetic field generating communication devices allow the transmission of electromagnetic field though the human head, and are typically held in direct contact with the head of the user. While the SAR standards currently viewed as “safe,” by the FCC rely upon an assumption that the device involved is held at an inch from the head of the user, the practical experience of the typical end user is to hold the device in direct contact with the ear. Microwave devices, including variants of mobile and portable telephone devices broadcast electromagnetic waves, including but not limited to the radio waves which serve as conduit for the transmission of information, by modulation of amperage or frequency or varying combinations thereof. As discussed above there is competent scientific data indicating that information carrying microwave broadcast near the human body will result in DNA damage and can result in the formation of cancers. In addition, other data indicates that cellular device users with smaller skulls may receive a microwave dosage in inverse relationship to relative skull size, and that, further, the shape of the interior of the skull, including as to concavity, may have a focusing effect, potentially resulting in “hot spots” of electromagnetic signal absorption.
Current electromagnetic field generating communication devices, allow the transmission of electromagnetic fields through all or most quadrants of the devices involved, and specifically through the keys of such devices, which devices are, in common usage, often held near the head of the user. Current such devices, broadcast electromagnetic waves, including but not limited to the radio waves which serve as conduit for information carrying by modulation of amperage or frequency or varying combinations thereof, through the keys of such devices. By the term “keys,” reference is made to the actuation keys of such devices as used for telephone dialing, Internet acquisition dialing, text messaging, computation, and, in short, each and all tasks which are accomplished by the users of such portable devices, and also other devices of variable portability, including but not limited to portable and stationary computers, including those with “wireless,” or “wi fi,” capacity, all of which use keys on a keypad for the insertion of data into the device involved.
It is an object of the disclosed subject matter to reduce human user electromagnetic wave exposure from such devices through the insertion of a dielectric layer in each of the keys of the keypad of such devices with insertion of such dialectic layer has a wave reflective, and therefore wave insulating characteristic, thereby working to protect the end user of such equipment from the extent of radio wave exposure to which such end user(s) would be exposed if such dielectric barrier layer was not integrated into the keys of such devices. These dielectric layers once installed upon and within the keys of such devices, and by their compositional nature having a wave exposure insulating or reducing effect would reduce the level of exposure of the end user to radio waves generated by the devices as described in this Application.
These and many other advantages of the present subject matter will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains from a perusal of the claims, the appended drawings, and the following detailed description of preferred embodiments.